The present invention relates to a vehicular light and, more particularly, to a vehicular light providing uniform, wider illumination.
Vehicular lights provide vehicles with warning, indication, and illumination functions as well as decorative and other functions. Decorations can be bonded to vehicular lights, such as headlights, flickering lights, and direction indicator lamps, to provide decorative functions. Nevertheless, the specification of the vehicular lights must meet legal requirements and pass tests for road safety.
FIG. 5 shows a conventional vehicular light including a body 5 having a base 51. A cover 6 made of transparent material is mounted to a surface of the base 51. A circuit board 511 is mounted in the base 51. Two light emitting elements 512 are mounted to the circuit 511. Two protrusions 61 are formed on an inner side of the cover 6 and correspond to the light emitting elements 512. The protrusions 61 provide non-plane reflection for the light beams from the light emitting elements 512, such that the light beams provide illumination in a uniform or wider manner. Each protrusion 61 includes a socket 611 at a bottom thereof and having a downwardly-facing opening for receiving one of the light emitting elements 512, avoiding escape of the light beams.
However, the protrusions 61 are integrally formed with the lamp 6 such that the whole cover 6 must be replaced if the number or position of the light emitting elements 512 is changed, resulting in a waste of time and costs.
WO 2005/001332 A1 discloses a light for a vehicle including a light emitter and a light guiding body. A protrusion protrudes from a lower portion of the light guiding body. A socket is defined in a bottom of the protrusion and receives a light emitter. However, the protrusion is integrally formed with the light guiding body such that the whole cover must be replaced if the number or position of the light emitter is changed, resulting in a waste of time and costs.
Thus, a need exists for a novel vehicular light that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.